


One Year Agreement

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Pre-Star trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Jim's getting married.Fictober prompt 20. “did I ask?”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One Year Agreement

“You’re getting married? Since when?” Tilly asked, completely gobsmacked. She’d only been off the fucking planet for a week. And a week ago Jim hadn’t been looking to settle down with anyone.

“Since Thursday. I asked and she said yes.”

“Thursday? Thursday was yesterday. I can’t believe you. Have you been hiding a relationship from me?”

“Not exactly. We agreed to a year’s trial.”

“One of those new temporary licenses? You said those were for people who couldn’t decide what they wanted.”

Jim smacked his hand down on his kitchen counter. “Dammit, maybe I am one of those people and I don’t remember asking your opinion on my life or my choices.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“Maybe I don’t want or need that from you. Once again, Tilly, did I ask?”

“No Jim, you didn’t,” Tilly said and left Jim’s condo. She stayed stoic until she made it to the ‘lift and then she broke down.

It was just so wrong. 

Spock leaving and losing the Enterprise had broken Jim in ways she couldn’t fix and that _hurt_.

She doubted anyone on Earth could put him back together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The woman Kirk is marrying is Lori Ciani as mentioned in the novelization of TMP. This one will probably end up getting recycled into a long fic.


End file.
